This invention relates to a building system. It relates more particularly to a building system that utilizes both standard and specially designed preformed blocks that readily permit the construction of high strength, low heat transmission wall structures capable of accommodating a variety of interior and exterior finishes.
It is evident, from the rapidly and ever-increasing cost of construction, that new and improved building systems are required which can reduce the cost of building materials and reduce the cost of labor required to assemble the materials into finished structures. Cost reduction, however, is not the only consideration in the design of modern day building systems. With our sources of energy constantly diminishing and with the costs of heating and cooling finished structures rising at alarming rates, it is clear that new building systems must also possess good insulative properties. New building systems should also be relatively easy to assemble and construct, and not require the possession of new or special skills on the part of the individuals who assemble them. Although ease of construction is always an important consideration, it is particularly important in the relatively underdeveloped parts of the world where skilled labor is scarce. Other important considerations include strength of construction, flexibility of construction in terms of the designs, shapes and kinds of structures that can be erected with the building system, and the esthetic appearance of the finished structures.
A wide variety of specially designed building systems have been proposed by others heretofore. However, few of these systems has gained any degree of commercial success. A major reason for this lack of acceptance is that most prior building systems involve trade-offs among the important considerations discussed above. For example, many low cost systems do not possess good insulative properties, high strength or flexibility of construction. Those systems that possess good insulative properties are very often relatively high in cost and relatively difficult to construct, requiring new and special skills on the part of the assemblers. Further, many high strength systems are not particularly attractive as they are limited in terms of the types of finish materials that can be used therewith. There is thus a real need in the art for a new and improved building system that combines low cost, low heat transmission, high strength, flexibility and ease of construction, and an attractive appearance.